


Danganronpa One-Shot Shorts Collection

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gay, Gen, Microfic, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: A collection of one-shot shorts i write whenever i'm having trouble writing my main projects, taken from prompts my friends give me and with characters picked somewhat at random
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Tsumiki Mikan, Harukawa Maki/Mioda Ibuki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Saionji Hiyoko & Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Mikan/Celeste (Prompt: “office chair disaster”)

Celeste sighed. She had planned to visit Mikan and surprise her. Mikan's shift was almost over and the two had been planning to go out for dinner afterwards. Celeste had planned to pop in as her girlfriend was finishing up, before the two of them would leave together and have a nice night together.

Celeste sighed again. That had been the plan.

She looked down. Mikan was trying to pick herself up off the ground. Celeste leaned down and grabbed her hand, pulling up the fallen nurse. 

Mikan picked up her chair and put it back upright. “Sorry!” Celeste smiled. “It's fine. I was unharmed. I trust you are the same?” Mikan brushed some stray debris still clinging to her dress. “I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, though. It's my fault anyway. And it's not the first time I've fallen out of a chair like that.” 

Celeste walked over to the bed near the wall and sat down. She watched as Mikan continued cleaning up the mess. “I surprised you. I should have been more careful, knowing your tendencies.” Mikan smiled meekly. She gathered the papers off the floor and sorted them into a stack. After checking the chair for damage, she sat back down. There were still a few scattered pens across the floor. Celeste, noticing one by her shoes, leaned down and picked it up. Mikan rolled her chair over to grab it out of Celeste’s hand.

“It's my fault because I should be less clumsy! Even after all this time.” She turned back to the desk. “And now I've made more problems for myself and our plans are delayed.” She started sorting the stack of papers she had gathered.

Celeste waved her down. “Our plans aren't so strict. Five or ten minutes won't be another end of the world.” Mikan sighed. “At least I don't have any more patients today.” She finished sorting the paperwork and put it all in their proper folders. She started to stand up to put them away, before Celeste got up and picked them out of her hands. “I can deal with this.” She walked over to the file cabinet and leaned down. She went about putting things away. As she was busy, Mikan went about cleaning up the floor. Carefully, she leaned down and picked up the remaining debris. They finished around the same time. Celeste returned to sitting on the bed and Mikan returned to her chair. The two sighed in unison. 

“Sorry about that!” Mikan cried. Celeste smiled. “I've already said, it's my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you.” Mikan finished up at her desk and moved to the bed with Celeste. She grabbed her girlfriend's waist as she sat down. Celeste started brushing her head. “It's fine. This wasn't a major problem. It's only a short delay.” Mikan nodded. The two sat in silence for a couple more minutes before Mikan stood up. “I still need to lock up.” Celeste got up and followed her out of the room. Mikan quickly locked the door and the pair finally left for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a ship i'd have ever written myself and tbh it feels a little out of character from Celestia but idk


	2. Chihiro & Kaede (Prompt: “trying on clothes”)

“Sorry if these aren't sized perfectly. You look to be about the size I was in middle school, but that might be off.” Kaede was busy digging up clothes from the back of her closet. She grabbed a skirt and threw it behind her before attempting to grab more. Behind her, sitting on the bed, Chihiro watched the small but growing pile of clothes on the floor. “Th-thanks… Even if things don't fit right, I appreciate it…”

Kaede laughed. “No problem! I always wanted a kid sister, so this is basically the next best thing.” She threw a dress on the pile. “I don't know how into music you are, but most of this stuff is themed around that, so potentially sorry for that.” Chihiro shook her head. “I don't mind that… I'm happy…” Kaede laughed. “Glad to hear it!”

She continued to dig around for a couple minutes before giving up. By that time, the pile of clothes had grown large. Kaede turned around and sat up. “What are your sizes? I tried to guess, but I'm not certain.” Chihiro rattled off some numbers and Kaede nodded. “Got it.” She started digging through the pile and picked out a skirt and top. “Try holding these against you so I can get an idea of things.” Chihiro stood and held up the top. Kaede gave her a thumbs up and Chihiro switched to the skirt. Kaede considered it before snatching it back. “A little too wide, I think.” She picked a skirt from the pile and tossed it to Chihiro. “Try this.” It fit better and Kaede gave her another thumbs up.

“Are you fine if I just turn around until you're done changing?” Chihiro nodded. Kaede faced the wall and pulled out her phone. Behind her, she heard the rustling of clothing. “Y-you can turn around now.”

Kaede looked behind herself, before turning fully. “Oh you look so cute!” Chihiro blushed. Kaede stood up and walked over to her. “How's it feel?” She asked, as she circled around her. She brushed some wrinkles out of the top. Chihiro stuttered. “I-it's fine.” Kaede nodded. “It fits alright?” Chihiro moved around a bit to test. “S-seems so.” 

Kaede walked back to the pile. “I have a few more skirts in that size and a bunch more tops. Wanna try them?” Chihiro let out a meek confirmation. Kaede tossed her another skirt. The pair continued like this for a while.

By the time they had gone through the pile of clothes, Chihiro had developed a small pile of her own on the bed. She had folded the clothes as she changed. After they were done, she changed back into the clothes she arrived in. She looked visibly less comfortable. 

Kaede walked over and grabbed her hand. “Are you comfortable bringing these home with you?” Chihiro considered it. “I'm not out to my dad yet, but… he never checks my room, so he wouldn't catch me anyway.” Kaede grabbed a duffle bag from the closest. “You can take this, then.” She tossed it over to Chihiro. She put it on the bed and started putting the folded clothes in the bag. Kaede picked up the clothes pile on the floor and threw it towards the back of her closet.

“Thanks, Kaede…” Kaede smiled and fussed Chihiro’s hair a little. “As I said, I've always wanted a kid sister. Even if just for a day, this let me indulge in that.” Chihiro smiled meekly. “Thanks…” Kaede laughed. “And it's not like those clothes fit me anymore, either. They're better off with you than me.” Chihiro nodded. She checked her phone. “Oh!” She grabbed her school bag and the duffle bag. “I lost track of time! I promised my dad I'd be home before dinner.” She started towards the door. Kaede followed her. They stopped at the front door. “O-once again, thank you so much for this.” Chihiro bowed. “I appreciate this so much…” Kaede waved her down. “It's no problem.” She opened the door. “See you at school tomorrow!” Chihiro waved as she left. “See you there.” Kaede waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro is a trans girl fight me
> 
> also Kaede makes a good older sister-type


	3. Chiaki & Komaeda (Prompt: “those poor crabs”)

Komaeda sighed. “In retrospect, this might have been a bad idea.” Chiaki glanced out the window at the beach. “It wasn't the worst idea anyone had suggested. Hanamura’s…” She shuddered. Komaeda nodded. “Indeed, the individual suggestions were bad, but I was thinking further back.” He slid himself down the wall and sat down. “It's just my luck.” He laughed. Chiaki refuted him. “I don't think this was always a bad idea…” Chiaki looked down at her feet. 

The pair heard a scream from outside. Chiaki ran to the door and opened it a little. Light from the setting sun snuck in. She peeked out and winced, before closing the door and sighing. “Saionji is still at it…” Komaeda laughed again. “Knowing her, she'll be at this for a while.” Chiaki sat down next to him and buried her head in her knees. Komaeda patted her on the back. “Don't blame yourself! You couldn't have seen this coming.” She glanced at him. “Maybe…” She groaned. “I'm just worried that the day isn't over yet.” There was a crash outside. She flinched. “We're here for at least another couple hours.”

“Hopefully things calm down soon enough.” Komaeda laughed at himself. “This isn't the despair I imagined, but it's good enough, I suppose.” Ignoring him, Chiaki continued to worry out loud. “I'm worried for Tsumiki. She has her hands full out there and as we both know, she's clumsy.” There was a thud against the wall of the shed. Chiaki jumped. “Will Ms. Yukizome be back soon?” Komaeda shook his head. “Hasn't been long enough since she left. We're alone until she's back.” They both considered that thought for a second before shuddering. 

“I wish we'd just stayed in Tokyo. This didn't need to be a trip.” Chiaki looked disappointed. Komaeda tried to cheer her up. “It's fine! It's fine! Our plans didn't hold, but that happens. At least people seem to be enjoying themselves.” At that, he sat himself up and glanced out the window. “Well, some are enjoying themselves.” 

Chiaki got up and moved across the room. Several feet away, there was a light bed of tarps. She flopped down. “If we're stuck in here and there's nothing we can do to help, I might as well try to distract myself.” She reached into her bag and took out her phone. She quickly tapped away at the screen to unlock it and opened up LINE. “I promised Ms. Yukizome I wouldn't bring any games this time, so I would have to reach out to other people. It was a good idea at the time.” Komaeda nodded. “Nobody could have seen this coming.” Chiaki gave a noncommittal hum in response and fell on her side. 

“Texting your boyfriend?” Chiaki, clearly losing interest in talking to Komaeda, mumbled a quick response. “He's not my boyfriend.” Komaeda laughed. “Good, because he's cute and I was hoping I'd get a chance with him.” Chiaki looked up from her phone. “He's not my boyfriend, but I don't think he's gay, either.” Komaeda sighed. “Yeah, I figured. That's just my luck.” He got up and walked over to the door. “It suddenly got very quiet out there.” He opened the door a little. “Ah.” He closed it quickly and returned to where he was sitting. He sighed. “Nidai seems to have things under control, at least for now. That said, Saoinji, Koizumi, and Mioda were nowhere to be seen, so I'm still concerned.” Just then, there was a loud yell and the sounds from outside picked up again. “There we go.” Komaeda laughed. While he talked to himself, Chiaki continued to ignore him in favor of her phone. 

There was a knock on the door. Chiaki glanced up as Komaeda stood and walked over. He cracked it open. Chiaki watched him as he whispered with the person on the other side. Before long, he closed the door and grabbed his bag off the floor. “Apparently Saionji has agreed to apologize. We should probably be there for this.” Chiaki glanced up at him, before tapping away at her phone and putting it back in her bag. She sighed. “Well, let's resolve this, then.” The pair left the shed and walked back onto the beach where the rest of the class waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this a sequel to that Chiaki and Komaeda dinner fic i did a bit ago and the Chiaki despair fic stuff i also have going on, which are all in continuity with each other


	4. Sayaka & Gundham (prompt: “glass of milk”)

Sayaka yawned. She was tired, but a coming week of tests meant she had to stay up even later to fit in studying. She mumbled to herself as she entered the dorm dining room. She stumbled through quickly and made her way into the kitchen. There, she prepared herself a cup of coffee. Once it was done, she filled the thermos she'd brought with herself to take back to her room.

Stepping out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. She started to leave, when she heard a voice call her. “Halt, siren!” Sayaka glanced over at the voice and sighed. She didn't talk with the upperclassmen very often, but he was one of the ones everyone was aware of. She glared from across the room. Gundham Tanaka sat at a table, alone except for his hamsters. Sayaka remained silent. He waved. With her free hand, Sayaka rubbed her eyes. The two stared at each other for several more seconds, before Sayaka turned to leave. Gundham called her again. “Blue-haired siren, stop!” She sighed deeply and turned towards him. “What do you want from me, nerd?” 

He gestured at the table. “The Four Dark Devas of Destruction desire companionship.” Sayaka didn't respond. Unfazed by her disinterest, Gundham kept talking at her. “Disheveled siren, they chose you for the honor of their amusement. Be proud!” Sayaka glared. “You balk?” 

“I don't give a shit.” Gundham looked shocked. “But the Devas chose you.” Sayaka yawned. “Are you saying that because you have a crush on me or because you're just lonely and trying to ensnare whoever first came in here?” Gundham had an exaggerated look of shock on his face. “Gundham Tanaka has no desire for women. I can stand alone with only my Devas!” Sayaka nodded. “You're gay, got it.” Gundham blushed before quickly regaining his composer. Sayaka smiled tiredly and thought to herself.  _ Maybe this can be fun.  _ She sat down at the table. As she did, she noticed the hamsters on the table were drinking from a small saucer of milk. That felt like a more reasonable explanation for why he was here than anything he would admit to. “So if you're here for them, then clearly it's neither.” She put her thermos on the table and leaned towards him.

“You blushed. That would seem to suggest I was right.” He didn't respond. Sayaka laughed. “It's fine, if you don't want me to tell, I don't. We all have secrets.” Gundham blushed again and stayed silent. “Nothing to say to me? After you beckoned me over?” He coughed and gathered himself. “The cruel, paralyzing cry of a siren such as yourself has little effect on me!” Sayaka nodded. “Uh huh.” She giggled. Gundham continued. “A- and about your claim you made, about me-” He stopped, clearly trying to find some sort of excuse. “Dude, you can just say you are. I don't care.” He glanced at the hamsters and back to Sayaka. “The siren’s words may be poisoned, but I cannot say they are wrong.” Sayaka felt her thermos and, feeling the temperature to be cooled, sipped some coffee. Then she responded. “Damn, if I knew you were this sensitive about this, I might’ve just left you alone.” She yawned. “But as fun as it is to grill you over this, I don't actually care about you or what you're into, aaaaand I need to study.” She stood up from her seat and grabbed her thermos. Before Gundham could respond, she turned around and started walking back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i started writing this, gay Gundham was not something i had in mind, but i like how it played out (sayaka's a tiny bit homophobic but it's fiiiine)


	5. Ibuki/Maki (prompt: “hole in blanket”)

The couple sat on the couch cuddling. Despite Ibuki's suggestions, Maki had put on some calm and quiet music. As she explained it, “Today at work was extremely exhausting. I don't want to go into detail, but several kids were causing problems and I just want to relax now that I'm home.” Ibuki, of course, had complied. So the pair cuddled.

It was raining out. Maki had always liked rain. Ibuki was always more of a sunshine and spring girl, but opposites attract. The pair often attracted stares when they were out, the duo of someone who's whole life and existence is to stick out and demand attention while the other tries her hardest to just slip under the radar.

Maki stretched a little under the blanket. As she did, she brushed against a small hole near the top corner. She frowned. Ibuki, noticing her changing mood, asked, “What's wrong?” Maki shook her head. “It's nothing. There's a small hole. This will probably be fine.” Ibuki craned her head over to look. “Oh, that's probably not great.” She stood up and grabbed the blanket off her still seated girlfriend. “Don't worry! Ibuki can deal with this.” Maki clawed at Ibuki as she walked away. “Hey!” 

Ibuki folded the blanket on the nearby table with the damaged corner facing up then left the room. Shortly after, she returned, carrying a small sewing kit. “What's the point of having this thing if Ibuki can never use it?” She smiled. Maki rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked into their bedroom and grabbed another blanket off the couch. She returned to the couch and bundled herself up, alone this time. She watched as her girlfriend silently sewed the small hole. “I honestly forget that's something you can do.” Ibuki laughed. “Ibuki usually works on her sewing when you're at work.” Maki nodded. “I suppose that makes sense…”

Ibuki put down her sewing kit and examined the blanket. Finding it satisfactory, she unfolded, balled it, and threw it at Maki. Maki, still bundled up, was unable to raise her arms to catch it and the ball of blanket hit her right in the face. Ibuki giggled. “Oops, Ibuki figured you'd catch that.” Maki sighed.

Ibuki gathered her sewing kit and returned it to where she got it from. She walked back over to the couch where Maki had incorporated the original blanket into her bundling. Ibuki laughed at the sight of her girlfriend trying to look serious while tightly bundled under two blankets. She sits down next to her girlfriend and hugs her. “You're trying to look tough, but Ibuki can't take you seriously like this.” She leaned over and kissed Maki. “You seem so defenseless like this.” Maki sighed. “I'm mostly just cold.” Taking the hint, Ibuki dug her way into Maki's bundled and the pair returned to their silent cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small detail about the blanket i never found a way to work in is that it's the first blanket the two bought together after moving in and Ibuki was so intent to fix it because it means a lot to her sentimentally
> 
> also this is a sequel to my Toko/Aoi soulmates AU although it takes place like a decade after that when Ibuki and Maki are in their 30s


	6. Mahiru & Tojo (prompt: “photos of trees”)

Mahiru sighed. “I don't think I'll be getting lost. I don't need to be escorted around.” Kirumi shook her head. “I'm sorry, young miss, but my master’s orders were very clear. You are to have an escort the entire time you are on the property.” Mahiru side-eyed the maid. “Well, then please just stay out of my shots.” Kirumi bowed. “But of course. I am merely here to ensure your work is done in a quick time frame.”

Mahiru had been hired by Kirumi’s employer to take pictures of the grounds to his mansion. Far from the most exciting work she had ever done, but as far as Mahiru was concerned, it was simple work. He had underestimated quite how big it would be, but even so, she felt the job was reasonable. What she hadn't been expecting was to be staked by the man's maid. She had first greeted Mahiru at the front gate and guided her into the mansion, where the photographer was given further instructions for her job. 

Mahiru sighed again. She was used to working with people, and in fact often she was hired for event photography, but the way the maid followed her was unnerving. She had made no attempt to make conversation. She only spoke up when Mahiru spoke to her. As such, Mahiru had quickly stopped trying to get anything out of the taller girl.

She had arrived in the early morning. After her introduction and instruction, she'd gotten to work. Now several hours later, Kirumi walked up to her. “Young miss, I think you should take a break.” Mahiru turned to her. “I guess? I'm here for this job and I know my limits. I'll be fine.” Kirumi shook her head. “I insist you take a break. I can prepare you lunch.” Mahiru ignored her. Kirumi sighed and continued to follow the redhead.

Mahiru worked efficiently. She had been told the specific areas she was supposed to cover in her photography and she went about capturing them in wide shots, aiming to take as few pictures as possible. However, she also sought to make sure she would miss nothing, so she would capture the scene from multiple angles. She was methodical to a degree which validated such a wealthy employer seeking her out. She had been scheduled until the day was over, but she found herself done hours earlier than expected. After checking in with Kirumi and establishing the schedule for her development of the photos, Mahiru left, heading back to her apartment.


	7. Ruruka & Ouma (prompt: “bad at cooking”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU details: Hope's Peak, but it's a four year high school where Class 76-79 attend and the V3 cast is class 79

Ruruka groaned. “Look, you little rat bastard-” Kokichi cut her off. “C'mon, Miss Upperclassmen. You're supposed to be doing your best to teach me how to bake.” He turned back to the countertop, where a variety of cooking supplies and baking ingredients sat. “So please, explain to clueless little me why I can't just substitute salt for sugar.” He put on a very clearly fake innocent face. “I'm just a dumb immature freshman here to learn from a smart and important senior. So why are you refusing to do what you're supposed to?” Her eyes narrowed and she glared down at him. “You know exactly why.” He shook his head. “Sorry! I don't, actually.” He laughed to himself. “If you can't see why, then clearly the two are interchangeable.” Ruruka sighed deeply. “Fine.” She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a pair of spoons. She opened the two bags the shorter student had taken out and scooped a small amount of each. “Here.” She handed them off to Kokichi. “Taste these.” He looked at the spoon, then up at her irritated face. He stuck one in his mouth, then the other. He handed the spoons back to Ruruka and shrugged. “And?” The blonde rubbed the bridge of her eyes. “And how do those taste?”

Kokichi put his finger on his chin and thought for a second. “Well… One was sweet and the other was salty.” Ruruka smiled. “And which of those flavors typically shows up in desserts?” Kokichi responded quickly. “Sweet, of course!” Ruruka continued. “So which flavor should we use when we’re trying to make a dessert?” He responded excitedly. “Sweet!” Ruruka breathed a sigh of relief. “So then we should use the sugar, right?” The black-haired boy shook his head. “We should use the salt!” Ruruka facepalmed. “Why?” She pointed to the two bags. “You said desserts should be sweet and you said one of these is sweet while the other is salty. So we would only use one of these, right?” Kokichi shrugged. “Sure, why not.” The confectioner stared at the small boy for a short time before responding. “If only one of these bags is sweet, then we can’t use these bags interchangeably.” The younger student nodded. Ruruka glared at him. “So why would we use salt instead of sugar?

“You had me try the two spoons, but you didn’t tell me which is which. I don’t know which is sweet and which is salty.” The student-turned-teacher found her last ounces of restraint and she did all she could to keep herself from shouting at the boy in front of her. “It’s in the name.” Kokichi turned to the bags and examined them closely, before turning back to Ruruka. “You said that like this should be obvious, but I can’t tell.” At this point, the taller girl was fuming. “Salt is salty. Sugar is sweet. You should fucking know this.” Kokichi’s finger returned to his chin. “Should I? I feel like you’re assuming things to be common knowledge when really it’s something you know because you’re a baker by trade.” Ruruka broke. “You!. Little! Shit!” She turned around and stormed off in the direction of the teacher at her desk across the room. As she left, Kokichi giggled to himself, already preparing his lie for when she would be back.


	8. Mukuro & Rantaro (prompt: “back to school”)

Rantaro walked slowly through the school halls. Class wouldn’t begin again for another few minutes, but at his pace, it was uncertain if he would make it on time. Despite that, he kept his pace. Any passersby would’ve assumed he was daydreaming or otherwise not paying attention. They would be right, as the twink was lost in thought. Another school break had come and gone and his travels had proved to be fruitless. He’d gone along the coast from Tokyo to Greece and back and found nothing. He sighed and shook his head. It would be a number of months before another he’d get another break long enough to take a trip that long.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair tied up in twintails ran past. Rantaro blinked and snapped back to the hall he was standing in. He turned around and watched her continue running down the hall until she turned a corner and vanished. Rather than linger on the girl, he shrugged and turned around. As he did, another girl, this time with black hair, ran down the nearby stairs. She wasn’t looking where she was going and the two bodies collided. Each fell backwards from each other. The girl was the first to collect herself and stand up. “Did you see where she went?” Rantaro looked up at her from the floor before standing up. “She just went that-” He started pointing before cutting himself off. “Ikusaba?” The girl looked confused for a second, before recognizing him. “Amami?” He nodded. “Yeah yeah.” He laughed to himself. “We met in Sicily, right?” Her eyes widened, before returning to normal. She laughed nervously. “Yeah, haha, I was there on vacation with my sister.”

She hadn’t been. Instead, she had been on the island as part of a military operation with Fenrir to assassinate members of the local government. She had worked off the idea that nobody who would have known her in Japan would have stumbled across her on the other side of the world. Unfortunately, in a bout of rather bad luck for her, she had stumbled across someone who, unknown to her at the time, was her lowerclassmen. It had been a passing moment for the two of them while Rantaro was taking a short break from sailing. Rantaro was excited to find another Japanese high schooler in his travels and made small conversation with Mukuro for a short time before he left. The two had exchanged names, as Mukuro felt it was a minor enough concern that she didn’t need to worry about it. Flashing back to the present, she held back curses aimed at her past self for that carelessness.

Rantaro laughed. “Man, we should catch up sometime. Talking with you before was fun. Would love to hear stories from the rest of your trip. Mind was pretty nice, although I didn’t find what I was looking for.” Mukuro studied the tall boy in front of her before responding. “Sure. Track me down some other time and we can talk.” She needed time to prepare a cover story.

From down the hall, the pair heard a loud crash. Mukuro cursed loudly in Swedish and groaned. “Sorry, Amami. I have to go.” She dropped into a sprint and hurried down the hall towards the sound, where she knew her sister would be. Rantaro watched her disappear past the corner and stood there for a minute after she was gone. Then, he turned around and returned to his lax pace towards the classroom. With that distraction, he knew he wouldn’t make it to class on time if he tried, so he stopped worrying about it and returned to the thoughts about his adventures over break.


	9. Peko & Chisa (prompt: "'What is that?'")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lowkey prequel to the Peko stuff ive been writing despite not really trying into it in any way

The school bell rang. A few students got up and left quickly. Others lingered, either chatting with their friends or finishing up the last bits of classwork. Peko was in the former group. She packed her bag quickly and threw it over her shoulder. As she walked out, her teacher stopped her. “Hey, Peko, I've been meaning to ask this since my first day, but…” I pointed to just behind Peko. “What is that?” Peko glanced to her side and shrugged. “It's my school bag. I thought it was a fairly common brand, so it wouldn't stick out.” Chisa shook her head. “I wasn't talking about your bag. I meant that.” She pointed again. Peko reached behind her and grabbed what her teacher was gesturing to. “This is my sword.”

“I can see that. I assume you have it because of your talent?”

“Indeed.”

Chisa sighed and started rubbing the bridge of her eyes. “And I assumed you're allowed to bring it to class for that reason?” The silver-haired girl nodded. “I cleared it with both this class’s original teacher and school officials. They assured me it was okay to bring it.”

“Can I hold it?”

Peko nodded and grabbed the sword from her back, handing it to Chisa. She held it gingerly in her hand and examined it closely. She pulled the metal blade from the sheath just a little and saw her face reflecting off it. She resheathed it and handed it back to her student. Peko took it from her hand and returned it to her back.

“I understand your desire to carry this with you, given your talent, but this feels like a bit of a risky thing to keep around the classroom.”

“But…” Peko started, “Mr. Kizakura approved it.

“Yeah, and Koichi was a bad teacher in a lot of ways.”

Chisa smiled. “But I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. I agree that it would be unreasonable to ask you to not carry anything related to your talent around with you.” She thought for a second. “As a kid, my dad dragged me to swordplay contests and I remember that often the contestants would use wooden swords for the sake of their own safety.” She paused, and when Peko stayed silent, continued. “Do you have anything like that you could bring instead?”

“I do. If you want me to bring a training sword instead, I can do that.”

The Ultimate Swordsman nodded. “Do you need me for anything else, or can I go home now?” Chisa shook her head. “That's all I had to talk to you about. You can leave now.” Peko bowed and started walking towards the door.


	10. Kotoko & Hiyoko (prompt: “‘You're joking, right?’”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based around a hc that without the killing game, Hiyoko would've eventually grown out of the caustic attitude we see her with some time after her growth spurt (also something something it's a four year high school and the UDG kids are the class that came in after the V3 cast)

“You're joking, right?” Kotoko looked sheepish as Hiyoko stared at the shorter girl. “Really?” Kotoko blushed. “I mean… It was a joke, at first. But then it got out of hand.” Hiyoko rubbed the bridge of her eyes and sighed. “This is the kind of shit  _ I  _ would have gotten up to in freshman year.” The look of shame still on her face, Kotoko stammered a response. “Well, if you would have done this sort of thing, then it can't be all that bad, right?” The blonde shook her head. “No, that behavior was never acceptable. It just took me a while to realize that.”

Kotoko frowned. “Wellllll still. That happened and it's not a joke, but I don't think I deserve the dismissive tone you're giving me. This probably would've happened without me anyway!” Hiyoko developed a very skeptical look on her face. “Even if that's true, this wouldn't have happened so soon and I know from my own experience with such things that it wouldn't have been nearly this bad.” 

Kotoko fidgeted as she continued to stand. Hiyoko exhaled and gestured to the seat next to here. “Well, what's done is done. We're going to be in here for a while, so you might as well sit down.” Kotoko looked up at her and nodded. Hiyoko continued, “Even if this is your fault, apologizing or showing your face around won't do you any good. At best, your apology won't be accepted. At worst, someone will try and take revenge.”

Kotoko’s eyes widened and Hiyoko waved her down. “Don't worry. Just stay in here until the worst is passed and when it's over I'll vouch for you.” Kotoko looked down at the floor.

Hiyoko laughed. “You really do remind me of myself at your age. Even down to the height.” She placed a hand on Kotoko's head and started mussing her hair. “Although I was even shorter than you. Made it a lot easier for my classmates to mess with me.” She laughed again. “There was definitely more than one time people took advantage of my small size for especially cruel revenge.” She breathed a sigh of reminiscence. “I was really lucky to have Mahiru around for all of that. Although maybe the fact that she enabled me wasn't for the best.” Hiyoko shrugged. “I'd say you might need to worry about Monaca doing the same for you but frankly I feel like she might be the worse of you two.”

Hiyoko pulled out her phone. “Speaking of Mahiru, I think I might call her over here. If we're going to be here for a while and it's just the two of us, it might get boring. Plus I could get her to bring us some snacks.” she finished typing out a message and put her phone back in her pocket. Kotoko smiled weakly. “Thanks, Hiyoko. I appreciate this.” Hiyoko smiled back. “No problem.”


	11. Junko & Seiko (prompt: “'don’t say it'")

Seiko glared at the gyaru. “Don't say it.” Junko smiled, her face full of faux innocence. “What ever could you mean?” Seiko groaned. “You're going to ask me for some kind of pill or medication that seems harmless but in reality is part of a larger ploy to cause problems on purpose.” Junko batted her eyelashes and leaned towards Seiko. “How rude! Why would you ever suspect me of doing such a thing?” Seiko rolled her eyes. “This isn't the first time you've done this. This isn't even the first time you've done this in the last month.”

Seiko turned away from the strawberry blonde and back towards her workstation. She picked up the vials she had been holding before Junko barged in and resumed her work. Behind her, the fashionista paced around the lab, glancing at all the various experiments around the room. “Well… If you won't hear what I was going to ask for, then can I just take whichever bottles I want?” Seiko ignored her. “Because, like, this is all school property, yeah? And I'm a student here. So wouldn't that mean I can take anything?”

At her desk, Seiko was almost finished mixing the liquid in the vials into a larger container. She started hearing sounds behind her. She tried hurrying her task as much as she could. Suddenly, there was a crash. The pharmacist groaned as she put down the vials and whipped around to glare at Junko, who now sat on the floor, surrounded by a mix of powders and liquids. Behind her mask, Seiko frowned.

“For the record, no. You can't. My lab is one of a select few that students are not allowed to freely take from due to the high potential danger the experimental medicines have.” Junko started standing up, before Seiko yelled at her, “Don't. Stay there until I can determine what all fell on you.” She walked over and looked at the tilted cabinet in front of Junko. She noticed all that was still in there before returning to her desk and flipping through some folders. When she found the one for that cabinet, she glanced through and grimaced.

“Thankfully, none of this is life threatening, but as these are all highly experimental, I can't know how they will interact together.” Junko started standing up again, leading Seiko to snap at her again. “You're the one who put yourself in this situation, and you'll have to stay there until we can determine how much danger this poses to you.” She turned to the computer and typed out a message. “I'm requesting that school staff come by. They will help ensure you don't cause more problems for me while I figure this out.”

From across the room, Junko glared. “Will this at least give me any fun side effects?” Seiko side-eyed the gyaru. “I doubt it. I'm still uncertain all will happen to you, but I doubt any of it will be ‘fun’.”

There was a knock on the door. “Hopefully that will be security to keep you under control.” The gray-haired girl stood up and walked over. As she did, she got another view of Junko. Her hair was dripping with a variety of liquids and glass was everywhere. It looked like a thoroughly unpleasant situation to be in. Seiko had no sympathy for Junko. Quite like another trouble-causing strawberry blonde she knew, she only had herself to blame.


End file.
